Czciciele szatana/4
| poprzedni=Zielona bryczka | następny=Czciciele Szatana | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Fedotka (Obrazek wołyński) 'I Oj za horami, oj za horami, Tam moje szczastie probywaje A ja tu sama tużu za tobol I muku siju na korowaje... Śpiewała młoda dziewczyna, prostując i wykręcając w rękach bieliznę. Stała na mostku drewnianym, wsuniętym w głąb rzeki. Dziewczyna miała na sobie grubą, płócienną koszulę, wyszywaną na ramionach i piersiach. Biodra jej otaczała spódniczka z czerwonego kumaczku, smukły stan owiązywała zielona zapaska. Na wiotkiej szyi wił się sznur bursztynów spiętych jaskrawym medalikiem. Dziewczyna była średniego wzrostu, szczupła i bardzo zgrabna. Nogi odsłonięte do kolan i ręce zakasane do łokci miała spierzchłe, ale kształtne. Z całej postaci dziewczęcej tchnęło wiosną, przypominała polne kwiaty stepowe, świeże podmuchy wsi i świergot skowronka. Czarne kosy długie, lśniące, związała czerwoną tasiemką i przysłoniła je z lekka chustką w jaskrawe kwiaty. Kraśne, ładnie wykrojone usta śpiewały rzewną dumkę, ale w dużych czarnych oczach, świecących jak diamenty, przebijała się tęsknota i gorąca natura wychowanki wołyńskich pól i lasów. Pochylona, widziała w bystrej wodzie odbicie własnej postaci w krasie urody i młodości; nie uważała na to. Mąciła wodę brudnymi szmatami, rzucając fali dźwięczną melodię ludowej piosenki. A rzeka płynęła wartkim prądem złocąc się w blaskach zachodu, rozlewała szeroko spienione bałwany i szła w dal w sine bory hucząc i roznosząc echo na pola i gęste knieje. Okolica była malownicza. Z drugiej strony rzeki wyrastały góry porosłe bujnym lasem. Na wyniosłej górze bielił się dwór nad rzeką, drugim pasem szarzała wieś zacieniona drzewami, z obłokiem dymów świecących purpurowo. Spoza pagórków pokratowanych jak mozaika z różnokolorowych zbóż, wychylała się druga wieś. Nad rzeką sterczały ogromne zwały kamieni obrośniętych mchem; przy wodzie leżała piaszczysta łacha usiana kamyczkami i pełna muszli. Przez środek rzeki biegła kamienna grobla z drewnianym mostem, spod którego woda spadała z szumem burząc się i białą wściekłą grzywę rzucając na ciemny szafir wody. Groblę zakańczał drewniany młyn i tartak. Dochodziło stamtąd miarowe stukanie pytla i monotonny odgłos piłowanych desek. Obok młyna wielka zapora z kamieni, zwana batareją, ochraniała budynki od wiosennych lodów. Na grobli i na kamieniach stali rybacy z wędkami na długich kijach, wszyscy pochyleni, z natężeniem patrzyli w wodę, wyciągając czasem pełne sieci ryb. Dziewczyna prała o kilka kroków od młyna; w czarnych jej źreniach paliły się blaski. Wiśniowe usta zaśpiewały znowu. Oj za horami, oj za horami Tam moje szczastie probywaje... Wtem na drodze zawołał młody, rubaszny głos. — Hej, Fedotka! Śpiewasz taj śpiewasz o korowaju, a tu nykto wże i z wódką do ciebie nie szle, ty wże staraja diwka. Fedotka spojrzała na parobka z gniewem i nic nie odpowiadając wzruszyła ramionami. — Dywyś! Jaka honorna i gadać nie chocze — zaśmiał się chłop, patrząc na dziewczynę pożądliwie. Fedotka nie odpowiedziała. Na drodze zaczął się ruch. Z pól wracali kosiarze rozprawiając głośno o jutrzejszym zbiorze siana. Dzieci pędziły stada owiec pokrzykując wesoło na widok dymów nad strzechami, co im zapowiadało dobrze zapracowaną wieczerzę. Po drodze wałęsały się kozy, z leśnych wypasów powracały stada krów z rykiem i kołataniem drewnianych grzechotek. Pełno wrzawy i wiejskiego ruchu. A młyn turkotał bez przerwy, spieniona woda ze śluz grzmiała kotłując się, aż most dygotał. W ulicy pełno śmiechów i nawoływań. Czasem któryś z chłopaków przechodząc rzucał Fedotce żartobliwe zaczepki. Ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Nie słuchała również cichej mowy stojącego za nią parobka. Oparty na kamieniu, brząkając kosą przemawiał do dziewczyny łagodnie. Fedotka milczała. — Słysz no, holubko! — mówił chłop tęsknym głosem — czemuż ja tobi niemiły, jaż bohaty, mnie bat'ko da gruntu ile zachoczę, i chatę da, i krów da, ty będziesz gospodynią, bohatyrką... ja budu dla ciebie dobry, byty ne budu, krasne chustki będę kupował, sokoliku ty mój, czarnobrewo moja! Dziewczyna milczała uparcie. — Ja znowu z wódką przyszłe, choczesz? Hołubko moja. Fedotka wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie chcę ja twojej wódki ni ciebie, odczypysia od mene! — zawołała rozgniewana. — Tak czemu ty nie choczesz, czemu ja tobi niemiły?... Ot przyszłe z wódką swaty, wypijesz, taj będziesz moja. — Ni twojej wódki wypiję, ni będę twoja, słyszał raz i nie dury hołowy. Chłop się wyprostował, gniew błysnął mu w oczach. — A czyjąż ty wódkę wypijesz, na kogo ty czekasz? Musić na pana jakiego na komisarza. Nie bój się! Choć ty masz kraśne liczko i karę oczki, ciebie on nie schocze na żynku, pohulał by może, taj pokinuł. Oj durna ty, Fedotka! — Jak durna to nie gadaj, idy, skąd pryszoł. — A ty mi nie dasz dobrego słowa? Ha! Dziewczyna milczała. Chłop zaśmiał się dziko. — Ja znaju na koho ty czekasz, dla koho chcesz korowaj piec, dla swego sokolika sołdata. Kołyb on tu pryjszoł, jab jemu nazad drogę pokazał, ale on nie przyjdzie. — Jak Boh daść to i przyjdzie, a tobie nic do tego — odburknęła Fedotka. — A kiedy ja znaju, że nie przyjdzie, na świecie wojna wełyka, tak on na nią pijszoł. Ot durna dziewczyna! Czeka taj na sokolika, a sokolik na wojnie. Fedotce opadły ramiona. — Co ty gadasz, Maksym? — jęknęła. Oczy chłopa zaświeciły jak u wilka, błysnęła w nich złośliwość. — Prawdu gadam, w miasteczku gadali tyż co wojna wielka i bohaćko narodu na nią poszło, i twój Daniłko poszedł, może tam wże propał. Ty za mnie idy za muż, ja mam taki bilet, że ni na jakuju wojnu nie pijdu. Chłop podszedł do dziewczyny robiąc ruch, jakby ją chciał objąć. Fedotka odskoczyła i odpychając go silnie zawołała: — Breszesz o wojnie, breszesz, że Daniłko poszedł, idy z moich oczów... szczob ty propeł! Chłopa ogarnęła wściekłość. — Ja pijdu! — krzyknął — bo takoj wiedźmy nie choczu. Do ciebie czort przyjdzie w swaty, z nim będziesz korowaj jeść, ty lepszego nie warta, żydowska córka! — Z kim będę korowaj jeść, tobie nic do tego, idy taj hodi. — Z czortem będziesz jeść. — No, to będę, a ciebie nie zaproszę. — Jab i nie poszedł. Umilkli, chłop stał w miejscu i patrzył na dziewczynę, jak żwawo zbierała bieliznę, smukła i giętka jak młoda brzoza. Fedotka, daj, pomohu nesty — rzekł wyciągając do niej ręce. — Idy do czorta, którego wołasz — rzekła nie patrząc na niego. Wtem z ulicy ktoś krzyknął. — Maksym, ty znowu do sołdatki w swaty?... Ot durny! Wódki twojej nie piła, to czego leziesz?... Czysta smoła. Fedotka zaśmiała się i odwrócona do chłopaków na drodze krzyknęła: — Prawdu każyte chłopcy — czysta smoła, ani odczepić. Maksym splunął, porwał kosę i odchodząc burknął do dziewczyny: — Jeszcze ty mnie kołyś będziesz wołać, będziesz prosyty, szczob ja ciebie wział, ale ja nie durny. Tfu! Z takuju diwkoj ni ładu, ni składu! Szerokimi krokami poszedł w stronę wsi. Chłopcy pobiegli za nim. Fedotka została sama. Zebrała szmaty na ramię i miała już odchodzić, lecz jeszcze stanęła. Wpatrzyła się tęsknymi oczyma w ciemną rzekę i szepnęła do siebie: — Sokoliku mój, koły werneszsia to nijak ino czajkoj, na tej reczońce ciebie wypatrzę. Hej i oczy już zabolały. Odwróciła się odchodząc i znowu stanęła nasłuchując grzmotu śluzy. — Rzeka gada, szczob ty meni skazała reczońko, gde Daniłko, bo Maksym brechał o wojnie, nijakiej wojny nie ma, Boh dobry. Nagle zmarszczyła śliczne czarne brwi mówiąc głośno: — Abo ty mnie reczońko życie przyniesiesz, abo śmierć. Podeszła parę kroków i szepnęła znowu: — Abo życie, abo śmierć. 'II Wieczór zapadł, gdy Fedotka w sadzie wiśniowym koło chaty rozwieszała mokrą bieliznę. Dziewczyna była smutna i zamyślona, nie cieszyła ją wieczerza w domu ani dojrzałe wiśnie, spadające z gałęzi na jej ramiona. Nie cieszył klekot bociana ani dźwięki skrzypiec dolatujące z młyna, gdzie młodzież wiejska bawiła się ochoczo. Słowa Maksyma przeraziły Fedotkę, choć w nie z początku nie uwierzyła. Ale czyż ona biedna, prosta dziewczyna, mogła wiedzieć co się na świecie dzieje? Ona znała tylko wieś Rudnię, drugą za rzeką — Ruczyce i parę innych. Znała bory i pola. Najdalej w swym życiu była w miasteczku o kilka mil od Rudni, gdzie ją ojciec wziął parę razy na jarmark. Maksym co innego, on bohatyr, on i rzeką z flisami pływał, i z pańskim drzewem jeździł, i z kompanią był w Kijowie, a niedawno gdzieś z batkiem wyjechał daleko, i długo nie wracał. Ludzie gadali, że był w guberni i sądził się z samym panem. Ale ona się o to nie pytała, co ją obchodził Maksym? Bogaty i ładny chłopiec, to prawda, dziewczyny z obu wsi zazdroszczą go jej. On ma dużo gruntu i chatę najładniejszą, i chudobę wszelaką, i sad. A jak parę gniadych koni założy do wozu jadąc na jarmark, to całą wieś prześciga. Bohatyr on szczęsny i jeden u ojca, to cały majątek na niego idzie, a do wojska nie brali, bo taki szczęsny jak on, to nawet od tego wolny. A Daniłko? Ot, całkiem inaczej, i on ładny, może nawet ładniejszy, ale biedny, syn rybaka, co tylko z tego żyje, jak ryb nałapie i sprzeda w miasteczku, a matka len przędzie dla wiejskich gospodyń. I tak żyją sobie w małej chatynce nad rzeką. Najstarszy syn Stepan we dworze za parobka służy, a mały Żinko do roboty chodzi. Fedotka ich czasem odwiedza nie uważając na śmiechy dziewczyn ani na gniew ojca. Nosi dla małego Żinka wiśnie za pazuchą, żeby matka nie zobaczyła; czasem w niedzielę dla starej Semenichy grzybów albo jagód przyniesie, zawsze ukradkiem, w obawie, aby jej gdzie Maksym nie złapał i nie wyśmiał. Chłopcy, do których nie chciała wódki przepić, i dziewczęta zazdroszcząc jej urody, nazwali ją sołdatką, bo Daniłko już trzy zimy w wojsku i słuch zaginął. Miał wrócić w tym roku na zielone święta i nie wrócił, już nadchodzą żniwa a jego, sokolika, nie ma. Może zapomniał o Fedotce, a może jest na wojnie — jak Maksym mówił. Oj biednyż on, biedny! Ona jego tak kocha że ot, zdaje się ptakiem, poleciałaby do niego, żeby tylko zobaczyć, pogadać, a dobre słowo usłyszeć. Trzy zimy za nim "tuży", trzy wiosny i trzy 3 jesienie czeka na niego i doczekać się nie może. Rodzice chcą ją gwałtem wydać za Maksyma, ale ona nie chce. Już ją bat'ko bił za to kilka razy, matka i na wsi ją nazywają starą dziewką, a Daniłka nie ma i nie ma. Pewnie, że ona już stara, już jej się na dwudziesty rok "obróciło", inne w jej latach dawno za mąż poszły i dzieci mają, i chatę własną, ona tylko jedna sierota. Ale będzie czekała na Daniłka choćby drugie tyle czasu, za innego nie pójdzie, on wróci i weźmie ją na żynku. On ją kocha i do ślubu zaprowadzi, a potem będą w swojej chatynce ojcu, staremu Semenowi, w łapaniu ryb pomagać. Daniłko nowe sieci kupi i wiek cały żyć z nią będzie, żadnej bohatyrki nie zechce. Ale czemu nie wraca? Musi jemu czas nie wyszedł. Dziewczyna usiadła pod wiśnią, oparła głowę na ręku i zamyśliła się głęboko. Po chwili czarne jej oczy zalśniły radośnie, kraśne usta śmiały się odsłaniając białe, równe zęby. Marzyła o ukochanym i obiecywała sobie być mu wierną. On jej dał bursztyny na szyję, które nosi cały czas, ani razu nie zdjęła ich z siebie. Maksym jej dawał piękne korale, kraśne jak czereśnie, ale ich nie chciała, bo były od niemiłego. Obok Fedotki, na murawie, rozciągnął się czarny kudłaty pies i łeb położył na jej kolanach. Dziewczyna gładziła go śniadą ręką mówiąc do niego serdecznie jak do przyjaciela. — Hej, Mucyk! Toż będzie radość jak Daniłko czajką przypłynie z sołdatów, będzie wtedy światło i muzyka, i wesile i korowaj. Hej, Boże miły! Daniłko, szczob ty już tu był! Mucyk, Daniłko pryjde, prawda? I woźme Fedotku za żynku, pijdu z Rudni tam to niego, do Ruczyców. Jak będzie dobrze, to budesz rybu z nami isty, jak Boh daść zły rok, to choć kosteczki tobi damy, a taki damy, z głodu nie zdechniesz, bo Daniłko dobry, oj jaki dobry! Zobaczysz, Mucyk, zobaczysz. Przemawiała do psa uśmiechnięta radośnie. Wtem drzwi od chaty otworzyły się gwałtownie, smuga światła od komina padła na murawę oświecając nogi Fedotki i wsparty na nich łeb Mucyka. W drzwiach stanęła sucha postać kobieca. — Hej, Fedotka! Gde ty dawajeszsia — zapiszczała baba cienkim głosem — wże dawno od rzeki pryjszła i bałamuci daj bałamuci, chody do chaty. Dziewczyna powstała i poszła wolno, za nią wlókł się czarny pies. W izbie rodzina zasiadła do wieczerzy. Na stole przy oknie stała miska dymiących kartofli i leżał kawał czarnego chleba, który krajano kozikiem. Na ławie siedział stary, tęgi chłop, w postołach plecionych z łyka i w starej świtce rozpiętej na piersiach. Koszulę pod szyją związał czerwoną tasiemką. Włosy miał siwe, a wąsy czarne i czarne duże oczy. Fedotka była do niego zupełnie podobna. Przy ojcu siedziało kilkoro młodszych dzieci, chłopców i dziewczyn. — Taki tobie dziewczyno trzeba za Maksyma — zapiszczała matka — dobry chłopiec i bohaty, i na wojnu nie pijde, bo sam odin u bat'ka. Fedotka nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko w sercu jej szarpało boleśnie, jakby je kto nożem rozraniał. Usiadła przy kołowrotku i jęła pilnie prząść. Na usta co chwila wybiegała jej piosenka o korowaju, ale nie chciała śpiewać bojąc się żartów brata i gniewu matki, może i ojca? Jak się dowiedział, że Daniłko nie wróci, będzie ją gwałtem zmuszał do wyjścia za Maksyma. — Biednaż moja dola, biedna — szeptała dziewczyna — a taki nie pijdu za niego, choćby bat'ko bił i zabił, utopię się a nie pójdę. 'III Późno już było bardzo. W chacie wszyscy już spali, chłopcy pojechali z końmi na nocną paszę, tylko Fedotka zasnąć nie mogła. Przewracała się na tapczanie obok siostry, małej Nastki, ale oczu nie zmrużyła. Do uszu dolatywał monotonny huk rzeki i poszum wiatru. i dwóch starszych: jeden już dorosły parobek, drugi — niedorostek. Oba poubierani w świtki, w postoły, mieli jasne włosy i małe niebieskie oczka. Odziedziczyli to po matce, mizernej kobiecinie w brudnej koszuli i pasiastej spódnicy. Baba zwijała się prędko od komina do stołu, gadając przy tym ciągle. — Oj Fedotka, ty Fedotka, ni z toboju rady, ni nijakiego sposobu, ni, w chacie nie pomoże, tyłki wołoczyfsia taj wołoczyfsia. — Nie bresz stara — zawołał ojciec — Fedotka ciłyj dień chusty połokała na rzece, ja baczył. — A teper w sadu o Daniłce zadumałasia, ha! — zaśmiał się starszy brat. — A jak dumała, to tobi szczo — odcięła Fedotka. — Na, isz kartofle — rzekł znowu ojciec — a ty Matwiej ne durysia. — Ne choczu isty, ne budu — odburknęła Fedotka. — Czomuż to?... — Wiszni naiłasia — odparła machinalnie. Matwiej parsknął śmiechem. — A bo to prawda! Jej uże ne smakujut naszi kartofli, ona tużyt za sałom u Maksyma. Znajete, bat'ku, win kazał meni szczo jeszcze raz z wódką przyszłe. — Niechaj do psa przysyła, nie do mene — burknęła dziewczyna. — A taki twój Daniłko nie wróci, on wże na wojnu pijszoł — śmiał się Matwiej. — Kto tobi howorył — zapytał stary chłop. — Maksym i chłopcy we młynie gadali, i Josiel gadał, oni znajut, na świtie wełyka wojna i Daniłko pijszoł. — Ha! Boża wola! Ale ja o wojnie od nikoho nie słyszał! — odrzekł stary flegmatycznie i znowu zaczął jeść. On uszu jej poszum wiatru na gałęziach wiśniowego jej w ciemnej chacie glosy te potężniały, przybierając tytaniczne kształty, Fedotka nie spała, ogarniały ją majaczenia, że jest na wojnie razem z Daniłką i że to smoki ryczą, chcąc go rozszarpać. Smuga światła padająca na środek izby z okna sąsiedniej chaty wydała się Fedotce łuną ognistą. Kiedyś sławnego obraźnika widziała bohomaz przedstawiający koniec świata, zrobił on na niej wielkie wrażenie. Były tam stugłowe smoki rozrywające ludzi, cudne żmije z ludzkimi głowami, trąby powietrzne i deszcz ognia palący wsie i miasta. Nad tym wszystkim unosił się z jednej strony Bóg, siwy starzec długą brodą i światłem dokoła głowy, z drugiej okropny diabeł z rogami i ogonem. Czarny duch ze skrzydłami trąbił z pokrzywionej, błyszczącej rury, a ludzie — jedni uśmiechnięci szli do Boga, drudzy, pogruchotani przez smoki, wlekli się do szatana, który ich strącał w przepaść ognistą. Fedotka zapamiętała każdy szczegół, teraz jej się zdawało, że tak samo jest na wojnie i że biedny Daniłko narażony być musi na takie strachy i niebezpieczeństwa. A rzeka huczała nie dając zasnąć rozegzaltowanej chłopskiej dziewczynie, z głową pełną marzeń o ukochanym. Nareszcie Fedotka nie wytrzymała, nagła myśl błysnęła w jej podnieconym mózgu. Zrywając się na tapczanie szepnęła do siebie: — Pijdu do Josiela, popytajuś, on bywający na świecie, on pewno znaje, on meni skaże prawdu. Prędko nałożyła spódnicę, siwą świtkę, na głowie zawiązała chustkę i cicho odryglowała niskie drzwi chaty. Wchodząc do wiśniowego sadu spostrzegła, że towarzyszył jej Mucyk, pogładziła psa po kudłatym łbie, każąc mu pozostać w ogrodzie, a sama przez furtkę w parkanie wybiegła na drogę. Silny wiatr powiał od rzeki chłodząc rozpalone czoło dziewczyny. Łapała powietrze przesycone wilgocią w spieczone usta. Otulona świtką biegła szybko wprost do młyna, gdzie migotało światło ciskając na fale długą, wąską wstęgę. Na czarnej wodzie dygocąc łamało się na tysiące drobniutkich światełek. Z wnętrza budynku dochodził turkot młyna, gwar chłopskich rozmów i głośne wybuchy śmiechu. Fedotka przy stosie belek zatrzymała się z namysłem. Iść czy nie iść?... Tam dużo ludzi, może ją wyśmieją, może Josiel nie zechce powiedzieć prawdy, może lepiej wrócić do chaty?... Lecz nagle przed oczyma dziewczyny stanął znowu obraz końca świata ona nie umiała inaczej wyobrazić sobie wojny. Wstrząsnęła się i naciągając chustkę na oczy prędko postąpiła naprzód. Stanęła na progu młyna zalękniona widokiem tłumu chłopów palących fajki. Duża izba, słabo oświetlona, przesiąknięta była dymem i swędem machorki. Chłopi skupieni w gromadki albo pojedynczo, rozprawiali gwarnie kurząc fajki i spluwając przez zęby daleko od siebie. Młodsi borykali się ze sobą wywołując głośne śmiechy. Największy tłum stał przy wadze na środku izby, gdzie leżały stosy worków. Josiel, dzierżawca młyna, wysoki chudy Żyd z siwą brodą, kłócił się z chłopami, którzy mu zarzucali niedokładność wagi. Gdy Fedotka weszła, kilka głów odwróciło się do niej, a Josiel zawołał: — Nu! Ty po mąkę?... A czemu twój bat'ko nie przyszedł, wszyscy już mąkę zabierają. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i pochylając głowę rzekła nieśmiało: — Ja nie po mąkę panie Josiel, ja do was z jenteresem, ja choczu was prosyty. — Nu! Jakiż to interes, gadaj — zapytał Żyd. Dziewczyna zawahała się. — Może nie tutki, panie Josiel, może w waszej stancji — rzekła z prośbą w głosie. — Co to za taki interes, co aż potrzebuje sekret, kto ciebie tu przysłał, ha? — Ja sama przyszła od siebie. Żyd kiwnął głową. — No to chody, nie mam czasu, ale chody — rzekł do niej idąc do bocznych drzwi. Weszli do obszernej stancji, brudnej i cuchnącej. Okopcona lampka z blaszanym daszkiem zwieszała się od sufitu. W głębi Żydówka robiła pończochę a kilkoro Żydziąt spało po kątach. — Nu, czego ty ode mnie chcesz? — zapytał Żyd zamykając drzwi za sobą. Fedotka przysunęła się bliżej szepcząc: — Panie Josiel, wy znający, wy bywali po miastach, skażyte meni, czy to prawda, szczo wojna wełyka na świtie i bohaćko narodu na nią poszło? Skażyte, panie Josiel. Żyd patrzył na nią zdumiony. — Wojna? Nu, kto tobie mówił o wojnie? Jaka wojna, co ty gadasz?... — Ludy każut szczo duża wojna, to choczu was popytatsia, czy to prawda. — Kto tobie gadał takie głupie rzecz, ciebie ktoś zdurzył, kto tobie mówił?... — Maksym mówił — odrzekła. Żyd zaśmiał się cicho. — Oj durna, ty dziewczyna, toż on ciebie oszukał, co tu gadać, nijakiej wojny nie ma, na co ona komu potrzebna?... Ale szczo Maksym tobie gadał o wojnie?... Fedotka wzruszyła ramionami. — Abo ja wiem. — Nu, ty nie wiesz, ale ja wiem, on chciał ciebie nastraszyć, co twój sołdat pójdzie na wojnę; mówił tak, ha? — A szczoż mówił. — On ciebie chciał nastraszyć, żeby ty na tamtego nie czekała a za niego szła, on ciebie lubi, Fedotka. — Do czorta z jego lubieniem. — No, a cóż ty będziesz na tamtego czekać? — Jak Boh daść, to i doczekam. Spojrzała na Żyda błagająco i rzekła drżącym głosem: — To znaczy nie ma wojny, panie Josiel, znaczy Maksym brechał?... — Brechał, ja by o wojnie wiedział. Fedotka rozpromieniła się i pochylając głowę z ukłonem zawołała: — Dziękuję wam, ja tyłki to chocieła wiedzieć, pomahaj Boh! — Dobre zdorowie, nu! Idy do chaty i nie kłopotajsia, ty harna dziewczyna — mówił Żyd otwierając drzwi. Fedotka zasłoniła się chustką biegnąc prędko przez główną izbę. — A skaży bat'ku, szczoby zawtra czut' świt po mąkę szedł — krzyknął Żyd. — Dobrze, skażu. W tej chwili jeden z chłopców zastąpił jej drogę i porywając ją wpół zawołał: — Hej, Fedotka! Chody w swaty, luby mene, swojewo sołdata kin do czorta i Maksyma kin... ja... Nie dokończył, pchnięty ręką rozgniewanej dziewczyny zatoczył się aż w kąt izby. Fedotka wypadła na drogę jednym susem, w młynie wybuchnął śmiech. — A szczo, Anton, harna diwka, prawda? — żartowali chłopi. — Proklataja wid'ma nie diwka — burknął chłopak, zły i spluwając odszedł do wagi. Dziewczyna śpieszyła do chaty biegnąc prędko, uszczęśliwiona, że nie ma wojny i że Daniłko do niej wróci. W duszy jej śpiewało, radość rozsadzała jej ciemną pierś wieśniaczą, biegła podziękować Bogu za doznane szczęście. Wpadła w ogrodową furtkę i nagle stanęła trafiając na jakąś wielką przeszkodę, coś ją objęło i zaczęło dusić w uścisku. — Szczo ce? — krzyknęła przerażona. Włosy jej powstały na głowie. Była pewna, że to smok z końca świata napadł na nią i chce zadusić. Szarpnęła się raz i drugi, lecz na próżno, żelazne kleszcze trzymające ją w uścisku zacisnęły się mocniej. — Hospody pomyłuj — jęknęła dziewczyna. — Hołubko ty moja, doniu, sokoliku mój, czornobrewo, ja ciebie lublu jak durnyj, ty budesz moju żynkoj, bo ja tak choczu, serdeńko moje. I grad namiętnych całusów z gorących ust chłopa spadł na oczy i twarz przerażonej dziewczyny. Fedotka usłyszawszy głos Maksyma oprzytomniała. Zaczęła się gwałtownie wyrywać, wołając zdyszanym głosem: — Pusty, Maksym, czy tobi nie sorom po nocy napadać, puskaj, bo budu kryczaty, precz stąd, puskaj! Ale Maksym nie puszczał, zaciskał ramiona i całował zapamiętale. Fedota czuła, że słabnie, gorąco biło jej w twarz od tych nienawistnych uścisków, w piersi wrzała burza. — Hej ludy ratujte! Bat'ku! — krzyknęła zduszonym głosem. Chłop zakrył jej usta ręką i szeptał groźnie: — Mołczy, ty moja, ty wże meni zaswatana, ciebie bat'ko mnie oddał, ja uże twój czełowik, pocałuj harnie, pryhołubsia do mene, ty moja. — Pusty — krzyknęła dziewczyna odpychając go silnie i drapiąc na twarzy — breszesz, ja twaja nie budu. Świszczał nad nią straszliwy głos Maksyma. — Ratujte, ludy. Bat'ko! — krzyczała Fedotka. W tej samej chwili poczuł na grzbiecie, mokry pysk psa, który go kąsnął w ucho z zajadłym warczeniem. — Mucyk puść — krzyknął. Maksym puścił ją, odskoczył na bok odpędzając Mucyka, który jak wściekły ciskał się na niego szczekając. Nagle drzwi chaty otworzyły się z łoskotem i przed bladą dziewczyna stanął chłop z latarką w ręku. — Szczo tobi? — spytał Matwiej. Fedotka zmieszała się, rozrzucone włosy i zdartą chustkę, patrząc na wylękniona córkę, na jej — Masz chustkę. Ruszył do drzwi, ale w smutnie: — Spij zdorowo i nie — Hej, Boże miły! — Szczo tu takij szum? Każy zaraz. — Maksym, napał na mienia, bat'ku — zawołała płacząc. — Gde ty chodyła? — Do młyna bat'ku. — Czeho ty tam? Ja tobie dam! Pożdy nocy budziesz wołoczytsa chorobo. Chłop złapał struchlałą córkę za rękę, wepchnął do izby i sam wszedł za nią. Mrucząc gniewnie postał chwilkę i odpinał rzemień, jakim był przepasa. — Ja tobe dam — powtarzał. Wtem do chaty wbiegł Maksym. Porwał Matwieja za świtke, wydzierając mu rzemień z dłoni. — Panie hospodaru! Fedotka, wara do niej. Choć wy bat'ko ale nie dumajcie byty. Ja na heto nijak ne dozwolu. Chłop zwrócił się do niAmi — A tobi szczo?... I jej i tabie dam za to, że nie dajesz. Baczyw jakij! — Chatu spalu a nie dam. — odpowiedział Maksym. Rozbudzili się wszyscy. Matka wiszcząc złaziła z pieca i nie rozumiała, co się stało. Młodsze dzieci wstawały z tapczanów z płaczem i wyrzekaniem. W chacie powstał sądny dzień. — wołał Maksym — czego Fedotka chodyła do młyna? — Nie do młyna, chodziła do Josida, ja jeju baczył. — Ona chodytła pytatsia, o Daniłkę, taj tuży za nim jak za światym. Ja ją w furtce napadł jak złodziej, wze bilsz ne budu. Mienie podrała jak złego i sobaku szczuła. Ale nie bijcie, bo jak troniecie chatu spalu, dajdu, jak w Boha wiru. Ja do niej zawtra prijdu. A wy ostajajteś zdorowym. Ruszył do drzwi, ale wpierw do Fedotki rzekł — że mnie czornobrewo lubiła. — Ta Wyszedł wzdychając ciężko. W chacie, po chwilowym milczeniu baba i dzieci ponowiły wrzask. Baba krzyczała na Fedotkę wymyślając jej, dzieci piszczały będąc pewne, że wilk zadusił krowę albo może kto się utopił. Fedotka sztywna stała pod ścianą, szeroko otwartą źrenicą patrzyła w słabe światełko latarki. Grube łzy spływały z jej oczu. Milczał i stary chłop, rękę opuścił na świtkę i spoglądał na córkę uważnie. W oczach jego nie było już gniewu, przeciwnie, spod przymkniętych powiek widniały dobre, łagodne błyski, rozświecając ponure oblicze. Twarda, zahartowana pierś chłopa poruszyła się rzewnym uczuciem, nigdy może w niej nie bywałym. Podszedł do dziewczyny i spracowaną czarną ręką pogładził ją po twarzy. — Idy spaty, Fedotka... wże byty ne budu, idy ditia — rzekł wzruszony. Dziewczyna pochyliła mu się do ręki. — Prostyte, bat'ku — jęknęła. — No, no, hodi, nie płacz, idy spaty... Boh daść bude dobre. — Aha! Howory tak do niej, howory — zatrajkotała baba — wże i tak z nieju bieda, bude jeszcze hirsza. — Mołczy — rzekł chłop do żony idąc na swój barłóg i gasząc latarkę. Baba jeszcze mamrocząc wgramoliła się na piec i uspokoiła dzieci. W chacie umilkło, tylko dolatywał monotonny huk rzeki, poszum wiatru z wiśniowego sadu, a z kąta gdzie spała dziewczyna — ciche szlochanie. 'IV Słońce wzbiło się wysoko, rzucało na rzekę i łąkę tysiące złotych świateł. Rzeka roziskrzona płynęła rześko, niosąc na szafirowych falach błyszczące pasma słoneczne i tęskne melodie wołyńskich piosenek. To dziewczęta śpiewały na łące. Na zielonej ławicy skoszonej trawy pełno kręciło się czerwonych spódnic i białych koszul. Dziewczęta postrojone w paciorki, w kraśne chustki, zgrabiały siano w kopice ciesząc się z pięknego dnia i ze swej pracy. Od świtu śpiewały o Kozakach, o czarnobrewach i o "neszczastnoj Marusi", wreszcie o swej rzeczorice "szczo ide w świt, jakby skrzydła miała". Fedotka, grabiąc na swym kawałku łąki, śpiewała również, ale tęskniej, rzewliwiej. Czerwoną spódniczkę podpięła wysoko, tonąc zgrabnymi stopami w pokosach siana. Na białej koszuli złociły się bursztyny, spod lśniącoczarnych warkoczy przykrytych żółtą chusteczką patrzyły oczy jak z lawy, migotliwe, pełne iskier i bezdennej, głębokiej zadumy. Wiotka jej postać gięła się zręcznie. Ładne, rzeźbione rysy na szczupłej twarzy wyrażały niezłomne postanowienie. Kształtne usta paliły żarem tajonej namiętności, czerwieniejąc jak dojrzałe maliny leśne. Wstyd ogarniał dziewczynę na wspomnienie wczorajszych pocałunków Maksyma, lęk przed dzisiejszym dniem tamował oddech, jakiś niewytłumaczony i ponury. A tam dziewczęta śpiewają i "did" wędrowny usiadł na kopicy siana brząka w lirę i cicho przez nos podśpiewuje. Świergocą ptaki, koniki polne cykają w trawie, a rzeka szumi, płynie het daleko, zawsze bystra, gadatliwa. Fedotka podnosi czarne obfite rzęsy, patrzy na rzekę a usta jej błyskają białymi zębami. — Hej, nasza rzeczońka! Takoj na świecie nie ma, nasze lisy, nasze hory, gde takich bilsz najdesz?... W naszoj Rudni tak harno, szczo i w Kijowie pewno harniej nie jest. I Ruczyce harne, a koły Daniłko wróci, budut jeszcze harniejsze. Dobre żyty na świtie, na Bożym, szczob tylko Daniłko wrócił. Fedotka zaczyna śpiewać. Oj zazulu, zazuleńko ty meni kazala, Szczo pryide mój myleńki, ja jeho żdała. Wże i bory pośmieli i listy opali, Jak pryide mój sokolik budemo spiwali. — Hej, Fedotka, koły twoje wesile? — zawołała jedna z grabiących dziewcząt. — Koły Boh daść — brzmiała odpowiedź. Dziewczyny rozgadały się. — Ja słyszała, szczo Maksym dziś na nowo swaty przyszłe. — Wże teper bat'ko ciebie odda, wola nie wola, tobi wże czas za muż. — On harny chłopiec, ja by sama jego chciała, ty durna Fedotka, jak jego nie choczesz. — Aj, takiego lubienia, jak Maksym ciebie lubit, ja z rodu nie widziała, idy za niego, my potańcujem na wesilu. — Do czorta tobi z twoim sołdatom. Fedotka milcząc grabiła pilnie, westchnienia podnosiły jej piersi. Wtem jedna z dziewczyn zawołała cicho: — Hej dziwczata, baczyte, pan jedzie tutki. — Gde?... gde?... — krzyknęły wszystkie. — A ot tam, baczysz? — Jej Bohu, prawda! Dziewczęta grabiły zamaszyście spoglądając na zbliżającego się wolno pana. — Czeho win od nas chocze?... A jaki harny! I chichotały trącając się łokciami. Po chwili między szeregi dziewcząt wjechał młody pan i zawołał wesoło miejscowym narzeczem: — Boże pomahaj, diwczata. — Diakujem, wielmożny panie — odpowiedziały chórem. — Czemu nie śpiewacie? Takije harne diwczata jak kraski — mówił pan przesuwając oczyma po twarzach dziewcząt jakby kogoś szukał. — My już panoczku bohaćko śpiwały — odrzekła najśmielsza pokazując wszystkie zęby. — A gdzie Damianówna? — zapytał pan. Dziewczyny obróciły się. — Fedotka, idy do pana, żywo! Ona podniosła głowę. — A czeho?... — Pan tebe wołaje, idy — trąciła ją w bok. Fedotka podeszła parę kroków, pan posunął naprzód koniem, patrzył na dziewczynę z uśmiechem. — Fedotka, zaprosisz mnie na wesele? Dziewczyna spochmurniała. — Nijakoho wesila ne budę — odrzekła i chciała odejść. — Jak to? Twój Daniłko wrócił z wojska a ty jego nie chcesz?... Dziewczynie krew uderzyła do mózgu, zatrzęsła się od stóp do głowy. — Wrócił?... — Jęknęła jakby nieprzytomna. — Wrócił dziś nad ranem, to ty nawet nie wiesz? Był we dworze u brata. Harny chłopiec, ale ty harniejsza Fedotka, ciebie szkoda dla niego — dodał ciszej pochylony do niej. Ona podniosła na pana oczy błyskające niepokojem. — A ne breszete, panoczku, szczo on wrócił?... — spytała z drżeniem. Pan zaśmiał się. — Nie, prawdę mówię, przyjechał twój Daniłko, zaproś mnie na wesele. Ale ciebie, Fedotka, szkoda dla niego. Dziewczyna już nie słuchając porwała grabie i pędem biegła w stronę wsi. Za nią wybuchnął śmiech jej towarzyszek, były przekonane, że pan z niej zażartował. Fedotka nie uważała na to, biegła witać Daniłka, aż jej tchu brakło. Cudna dziewczyna — myślał pan odjeżdżając z łąki — takiej dać wykształcenie i ogładę, stałaby się gwiazdą salonów. I jechał zamyślony, może zły, że dziewczyna pozostała wierna swemu chłopakowi. Fedotka biegnąc łapała w otwarte usta powietrze i głosem przerywanym wołała ciągle. — Daniłko pryichał, Daniłko. Blisko wsi wybiegł naprzeciw niej mały jej brat Ołeksa z rozwianymi jak len włosami, wołał z daleka: — Fedotka! Daniłko pryichał, chody żywo, taki harny, ubrany jak sołdat, i lentu maje, jej Bohu! Krasnuju lentu, chody żywo! Porwał ją za rękę i biegli razem, Ołeksa prawił o Daniłku, opowiadał, jak wygląda, co gada, gdzie bywał i ciągle jednym kończył: — I krasnu lentu maje, pobaczysz. Fedotka niedaleko chaty wyrwała się bratu, chcąc jak najprędzej powitać ukochanego. Już dopadła do furtki, gdy Ołeksa krzyknął na nią. — Gde idesz, Fedotka? Daniłko we młynie z chłopcami, tam chody, jego w chacie ne najdesz. Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu jak przykuta, szeroko rozwarte oczy obróciła na brata i oddychając spiesznie patrzyła na niego bez słowa, tylko brwi ściągnęły się dumnie a usta drżały. — Chody do młyna, chody — wołał chłopak ciągnąc ją za rękę. — Ni, ne pijdu — wyjąknęła. — Szczo ty zduryła?... — Ne pijdu, nie choczu — odparła z wysiłkiem. Chłopiec stanął zdumiony. — Ty zduryła, Fedotka?... Daniłko pryichał a ona nie chce do niego. Na czysto zduryła. — Jak on we młynie, to ja jemu ne potrybna — rzekła z energią i z przejmującym smutkiem. Wzięła grabie i wolno odeszła w stronę łąki. Tylko zamiast wesela miała ból nieznośny w piersi, dławiło ją w krtani tak silnie, że łzy napłynęły do oczu. Lecz się przemogła nie chcąc żartów i kpin towarzyszek. Podniosła hardo głowę i zaczęła śpiewać, ale śpiew podobniejszy był do szlochania. — "Oj zazulu, zazuleriku, ty meni kazała". Nie mogła dokończyć, usiadła pod wielkim dębem przy drodze i rozpłakała się na głos. Długo płakała zakryta żółtą chusteczką, a gdy jej łzy obeschły podparła głowę na rękach i patrząc na błyszczącą z daleka rzekę, na chaty ginące w sadach i błękitny szmat nieba, uspokajała się z wolna. Otucha wstąpiła do jej duszy. Siedziała parę godzin. Słońce doszło do południa i grzało coraz bardziej. Ptaki umilkły z upału. Powietrze było parne. Zza boru szedł głuchy, złowrogi pomruk burzy. Drzewa stały ciche, nie drżąc gałązkami, ćwierkały koniki polne, czasem w zbożu zakwiliła przepiórka lub w wiśniowych sadach gwizdnęła wilga. Słońce sypało powodzie żaru, piekło, smaliło wszystkimi promieniami. Nie takie złote jak rankiem, zbladło, cały ogień i blask zsyłając na ziemię, jakby chcąc ją spalić na węgiel. — Burza idzie a siano nie zebrane — szepnęła Fedotka zrywając się z miejsca. Skoczyła na łąki. Wtem dobrze znany głos zawołał na nią. — Fedotka! Czego uciekasz?... Jaż do ciebie idę, czarnobrewo. Dziewczyna zdrętwiała, opuściła ręce na spódnicę patrząc na Daniłka w osłupieniu. — Szczo ty, zabyła o mnie?... Hej! Jaka ty harna zawsze! — mówił podchodząc przystojny, czarniawy chłopak w żołnierskim mundurze. Czapkę miał nałożoną z fantazją i czerwoną wstążeczkę odznaczenia na piersiach. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach. Szedł dużymi krokami w butach wyszuwaksowanych i błyszczących z daleka. Fedotka stojąc jak wkuta w ziemię, patrzyła na Daniłka bez tchu, bez słowa. Chłopak poszedł, porwał ją w pół i zaczął całować; obracał Fedotkę w kółko śmiejąc się wesoło. — Hej czarnobrewo, jaka ty harna!... A mnie gadali ludzie, co ty za mąż poszła. No, myślał sobie, jak poszła to poszła, czy to jej niewola?... Żal mnie było, ale co?... Miał płakać?... Jakiż ja by był sołdat. Aż tu dziewczyna jest i taka sama zazula jak była. Ot, ja się i ucieszył czarnobrewo moja, takiej jak ty to ja nie baczył, choć cały świat zjeździł. — A taki do mnie z początku nie przyszedł, ne chotił mene znaty — przerwała Fedotka śmiejąc się do narzeczonego. — A ja nie poszedł, bo czut' świt przyjechał czajką z miasteczka, nim bat'ków powitał, a Stepan do dworu zaciągnął, to z panem gadał, taj szedł do bat'ka aż tu chłopcy z młyna wyskoczyli, taj zaczęli wódką traktować a przepijać to i co? Musiał w kompanii być. Teraz wyrwał się do ciebie, bo Ołeksa gadał co ty na łące i co ty do młyna nie chociela iść. A ty tu co robiła... ha?... — Ja płakała za taboju, ale ty dobry, ty sokolik dobry! — I dziewczyna uśmiechem gładziła chłopaka po ramionach, zaglądając mu w oczy z ogromną miłością. — A ja o tobie pamiętał, chustkę krasną przywiózł, taj korali sławne. — Przywiózł? a!... — A jakże, przywiózł, teraz swatów do ciebie budu słać, za żynku wezmę, choczesz?... — Oj!... Jakby ja nie chocieła?... — westchnęła Fedotka. — Jaż na ciebie trzy zimy, trzy wiosny, trzy jesienie czekała, taj doczekała się. Jab za toboj poszła, gdzie choczesz, ja tebe Daniłku lubyty budu ciłyj wik, ty mój sokolik. Chłopak gładził jej włosy, śmiał się i całował. Wtem zaturkotało, obejrzeli się oboje. Na wozie z sianem jechał Maksym, powożąc parą dzielnych gniadych koni. Gdy się z nimi zrównał i spojrzał, lejce wypadły mu z rąk. Z ust wydobył się zdumiony okrzyk. — A!... Świtaniem wyjechał na łąki, teraz wracał na południe i nie wiedział o powrocie sołdata. Na widok tej pary zbladł strasznie, w oczach mu zamigotał ponury ogień. — Hej, Maksym! Pomahaj Boh! — krzyknął wesoło Daniłko. — Dobre zdrowie! — odrzekł chłop głuchym głosem, zgarnął lejce i zaciął konie. Wóz potoczył się szybko pozostawiając tuman kurzu. — Szczo jemu? — zapytał Daniłko. Fedotka milczała. Chłopak objął ją wpół i poszli w stronę chaty Damiana. Z boru dolatywał coraz częściej zły, jakby zduszony ryk, czarny brzeg chmury zaciemniał świat, wiała z niej groza. 'V W chacie Damiana ludno i gwarno. Chłopi siedząc pod piecem, na pryżbie, radzą kiwając głowami nad dzisiejszą burzą. Od południa do późnego wieczora lał deszcz bez przerwy, huragan z grzmotami i piorunami szalał nad wsią srożąc się niebywale. Z łąki woda porwała kilkadziesiąt kopiec siana, zachodziły poważne obawy o most, nawet o młyn, bo wezbrana rzeka pędziła z łoskotem rwąc wszystko, co się dało. W Ruczycach od pioruna spaliła się chata i stodoła, w Rudni piorun zabił konia, więc było o czym radzić i wyrzekać. Teraz ucichło... Księżyc wyjrzał zza chmur rozświecając wzburzoną rzekę i drogi pokryte strumieniami wody. U Damiana nic się złego nie stało, tylko burza połamała gałęzie wiśniowego sadu i zdarła parę snopków ze strzechy, sterczących tak, jakby chata wznosiła ramiona do nieba błagając o ratunek i miłosierdzie. Gniazdo bocianie spadło ze stodoły, stary Damian poczytywał to za złą wróżbę, tym bardziej, że z pobliskiego lasu odzywał się złowrogi, przykry puszczyk wołający jakby spod ziemi. Starzy chłopi spluwając przeklinali ptaka, bo jego ponury głos przerażał ich. Ale młodzi zapomnieli już, co się działo przed paru godzinami. Ich zajmuje co innego. Oto Daniłko, który "taki" powrócił z wojska i "taki" nie zapomniał o swej zazuli, i dziewczyna, że jednak doczekała swego sokola i wierna mu jest. Więc oczy chłopców i dziewczyn biegną pod okno, gdzie na ławie siedzi młoda para zapatrzona w siebie. — Gadają i gadają, o czym oni już mają gadać — pytają się wzajemnie chłopcy i dziewczęta. Prawda, że niewiele czasu mieli na gadanie, bo jak burza szalała, to Daniłko i przy pożarze był, i ratował tak, że aż sobie włosy opalił. Z młynarzami bronił młyna, odciągał deski od tartaku i pracował za dziesięciu. Wszyscy z podziwem patrzyli na "sołdata", jak borykał się z burzą i przewodził innym. Komenderował chłopami jak "komandir" i słuchali go, choć prawie najbiedniejszy z całej wsi, ale taki ma już rozum, że trzeba go słuchać. — Prowornyj, harny chłopiec — mówiły dziewczęta patrząc na niego z zachwytem. Przy pożarze sam pan był i pochwalił Daniłka, powiedział do niego "ty sławny chłopiec". Patrzyli na młodego sołdata z podziwem wszyscy prócz Maksyma. On chodził jak wilk ponury, do nikogo słowa nie przemówił. Przy ogniu i on ratował, ale jak Daniłko skoczył w płonącą chatę, żeby wyrwać pierzynę, za którą baby lamentowały, to złość, głucha nienawiść buchnęła w Maksymie, tak że zacisnął zęby i mruknął z wściekłością: — Szczob ty wże nie wyjszoł bilsz, tam ostał i sczez. Daniłko jednakże wyszedł cały, tylko z podsmaloną czupryną. Ale Maksyma nie ma u Damiana, po co on tu? Żeby widzieć Fedotkę, swoją hołubke, dla niego straconą. On miał dziś swaty do niej słać, a ot jemu i swaty, kiedy Daniłko już z dziewczyną "zmówiony". Nieszczęsny Maksym nie dostanie czornobrewy. A jak ona dziś wygląda ta Fedotka, hej Boże miły! Wystroiła się jak korolewna jaka. Nową spódnicę włożyła czerwoną, naszywaną galonami, buty i małe i zgrabne choć zrobione z grubej skóry. Zapięła się ciasno w ciemny granatowy kaftanik, oblamowany aksamitem. Pod szyją i przy rękach wyciągnęła białe kryzy od koszuli, zapinając je błyszczącymi spinkami. Na szyi ma bursztyny, lecz na piersi spadają jej sznury czerwonych jak krew korali, na długich kosach mieni się jedwabna, pąsowa z żółtym chusteczka. To są dary Daniłka. Fedotka wystroiła się, oczy jej błyszczą jak gwiazdy, usta palą żarem. A dziewczęta patrząc na nią same nie wiedzą, czego zazdrościć, czy oczu czy chłopca. Więc wzdychają cicho. Chłopcy patrzą na Daniłka gniewnie ''że im najładniejszą zazulę ze wsi zabiera, ale zbliżyć się do niej nie śmieją, bo z "sołdatem" trudna sprawa. Jeden Maksym mógłby z nim zadrzeć, widać się boi, kiedy nawet nie przyszedł. Więc od biedy chłopcy trącają kułakami inne dziewczyny, żartują z nimi, a one rade z umizgów śmieją się pokazując zęby. Potem Matwiej, starszy brat Fedotki wziął skrzypce i zaczął wygrywać kozaka. Młodzież puściła się w tany, podrygując do siebie z radosnym pokrzykiwaniem. Na ławie pod oknem Daniłko szeptał do Fedotki. — Hołubko moja! Ty taka harna, że ja na czysto zdurniał, i w Moskwie, i w Odesie ja takiej nie widział. Czysta kraska, hej! Jak ja ciebie lubię Fedotka! Takie lubienie mnie rozebrało, że rady nijakiej nie ma. Jutro z wódką przyszłe i zaraz na zapowiedzie dam. A ty mnie lubisz, ha?... Dziewczyna pokraśniała i patrząc promiennymi oczyma na ukochanego, odrzekła szeptem: — Ej Daniłko, ty dla mene jak heruwym, ja tebe tak lubię, tak lubię, tyż mój sokolik. I dziewczyna pochyliła ciemną głowę spuszczając czarne rzęsy na słodkie, głębokie oczy. — Zazulu moja! Hej, moja zazulu!... — szeptał chłopak obejmując gibki jej stan. W chacie tymczasem młodzież rozhulała się, po skrzypcach przynieśli bębenek, chłopcy szli w "prysiudy", dziewczęta przebierały nogami coraz żywiej, izba napełniała się tupaniem i krzykami, u-ha!... — Chody, Fedotka! Potańcujem — zawołał nagle rozochocony Daniłko, chwytając dziewczynę za rękę. Zerwała się posłuszna i razem wybiegli na środek izby. — Hu-ha! — krzyknął chłopak biorąc się pod boki. Stojąc naprzeciw dziewczyny zaczął tańczyć z życiem skocznego kozaka. Szedł w prysiudy tak zręcznie, że prawie siedział na ziemi, a nogami wywijał na wszystkie strony. I patrzył na Fedotkę ognistymi oczyma, i przytupywał raźno z wielkiej radości, co mu w duszy wrzała. Czarne włosy spadły mu na czoło, nozdrza poruszały się gwałtownie, ale tańczył i tańczył wpatrzony w drepczącą naprzeciw zazulę swoją. Fedotka przebierała drobniutko swoimi stopami, to przysuwając się do swego chłopca, to znów odbiegając prędko. Trzymała się palcami za spódniczkę, wpatrzona uparcie w migające, czarne swe buty. Czasem podniosła gwiaździste źrenice na tańczącego Daniłka, a on pokrzykiwał głośniej i bił hołubce aż kurz podnosił się z glinianej podłogi. — Ot, tańcujut sprawnie — wołali chłopi. — Nu! Taka Fedotka harna, czort ją chował! — Ale win harniejszy — dodawały dziewczęta. — Takoho sołdata ja jeszcze nie baczyła. Stary Damian nie pokrzykiwał, on patrzył na córkę, na jej chłopca, uśmiechał się i mruczał. z odrętwienia nawet wówczas, gdy podszedł do niej zmieniony jak sym i biorąc za rękę rzekł skowyczącym głosem: — Chody, biedniako, do chaty, chody do bat'ka. — Pociągnął ją za sobą; szła bezwładna, nie pojmując, co się stało. W uszach jej dzwoniło, świat zawirował szalonym pędem i zemdlała. Maksym wziął ją na ręce i niósł do chaty. Za nim wlókł się bez słowa zgarbiony stary Damian i zmokły, drżący z zimna Mucyk. Od rzeki szedł coraz głośniejszy gwar głosów ludzkich. 'VI Minęła doba. Ludzie nagadali się o ponurym wypadku z Daniłkiern próbowano szukać ciała. Sam pan z ludźmi nadjechał, lecz po kilku próbach zaniechano i tego. Rzeka była niebywale wzburzona, pełna wody. Sieci nawet mocniejsze nie mogły wytrzymać. Zresztą ludzie bali się narażać własnego życia. Do wieczora uspokoiło się. Chłopi wyczerpani wrażeniem, zmęczeni fizycznie, odpoczywali. Tylko w Ruczycach, w małej chatynce Semena — u Daniłki, starzy rozpaczali okrutnie. A w Rudni u Damiana Fedotka cały dzień leżała nieprzytomna. Wieczorem dziewczyna odzyskała świadomość przez parę godzin rozdzierający jej płacz nie dał się utulić. Potem znowu ucichła. W chacie myśleli, że zasnęła. Ale Fedotka zawinięta w świtkę lezała na swym tapczanie cicho, rozważając coś głęboko w swej zbolałej chłopskie głowie. Zaczęło świtać. Od chaty Damiana prędko biegła ku rzece smukła postać, za nią ciągnął się czarny, kudłaty pies. Wieś spała kamiennym snem, dłużej niż zwykle. Fedotka z łatwością wyśliznęła się z chaty i dopadła do grobli. Stojąc na moście wpatrzyła się w piany śluzy, matowo oświecone przez świt. Skłębiona woda waliła potężnie, most dygotał, pióropusze kropli obryzgiwały burty. Fedotka bystre oczy utkwiła w te wiry. Dziewczyna miała ściągnięte brwi i kurczowo zaciśniete usta. Na bladej twarzy malowała się groza. Konwulsyjnie chwyciła mostu i rzekła głośno: — Wziała Daniłka, woźmesz i mene! Drżąc uklękła, przeżegnała się szepcząc: — Hospody pomyłuj!... Spasi Boże meni hresznoj!... Pochyliła się gwałtownie naprzód, puszczając ręką oparcie. Słaby krzyk, plusk fali, głośne szczeknięcie psa i wszystko ucichło, śluza buchnęła w górę potężnym słupem spienionej wody i ryczała nową ofiarę. — spytał sam siebie stary Damian wychodząc z chaty — Szczo ce.... wschodzie słońca. skóra ścierpła mu z przestrachu. Poznał Usłyszał przecie głos Mucyka — wpadł do chaty i wybiegł z niej na powrót rwąc włosy. Przeczuciem tkniety rzeki jak oszalały. Pędził ao i pierwszy Na grobli stało kilku ludzi z młyna, patrzyli w wodę. Nic. Nisko na kamieniach stał czarny, pokudłany pies, wyciągał głowę przerażeni. przejmująco. Jęk podobny do ludzkiego brzmiał do spienionej wody Na brzegu mostu leżała czerwona chusteczka nieszczęsnej Fedotki. Dan popatrzył i zmartwiał. Czuł, że tu się coś stało okropnego, ale co — nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Jego chłopski mózg nie mógł zgłębić ogromu nieszczęścia. Ludzi zbierało się mnóstwo. Wieść poszła po wsi jak huragan, chłopi gromadami biegli na groblę przerażeni, powtarzając jedni drugim: — Fedotka utopyłasia!... — Słyszał ty?... Damianówna utopyłasia! — Hospody pomyłuj!... Na grobli powstał tłok. Chłopi stali zgnębieni. Kto biegł z krzykiem drogą, ten wchodząc w milczący tłum umilkł, przeciskał się, aby spojrzeć na rozhukaną śluzę, straszliwy grób dziewczyny i na jej kraśną chusteczkę. A słońce płynęło wyżej i wyżej, krzesało iskry na spiętrzonych falach jakby paląc złote lampki dla tych dwojga, których woda niosła, aby może gdzieś złączyć i nieść razem. Nagle z tłumu chłopów wyszedł jeden wysoki i tęgi, lecz tak blady, że zdawał się kropli krwi nie mieć w sobie. Oczy szklane, bolesne w wyrazie wpił w rzekę, stał jak martwy. Był to Maksym. Podszedł na brzeg mostu, ukląkł, zdjął czapkę i przeżegnał się. Wszyscy chłopi poklękali, każdy się żegnał zdzierając czapkę z głowy. Panował smutek. Fedotki nie ukląkł jak wszyscy, lecz runął na kolana zakrywał rycząc z żalu. Zdawało się, że mu płacz rozniesie piersi. Kochał ją, teraz to dopiero zrozumiał. Rozpacz porwała go wichrem. On tę dziewczynę widział z dziećmi, choć bił nieraz i łajał. Stanęła mu jak żywa przed oczyma. — Fedotka — nisko walił głową o bierwiona mostu. — Fedotka, d'tia — szczo ty zrobyła?... — jęczał przeraźliwie. a nie odezwała się. Natomiast rozległ się ponury głos Maksyma. twarz — Pokoj duszam Fedory i Daniła. odpowiedzi i. — Powtórzył chór głosów. Odpowiedziało im głuche wycie psa i monotonny huk rzeki.